User blog:Abce2/Episodes 11, 12, 13: Trust, Hunted, and Shadow
Geez, so many lately. This may take longer than normal, due to three times the work. :P 11: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pETtBGyM63I Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 4.16.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 4.17.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 4.34.32 PM.png|Not really of any importance, move along Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 4.34.40 PM.png|Map Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 4.35.53 PM.png|STORM Map Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 4.37.35 PM.png|-_-" Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 4.38.02 PM.png|New-ish STORM Tech, but notice the super carrier thing Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 4.39.03 PM.png|OH hai :o Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 4.40.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.01.21 PM.png|I think I'd fail a literacy test in this country Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.02.42 PM.png|U Mad, Bro? Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.03.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.03.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.04.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.04.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.05.07 PM.png|More maps... Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.05.55 PM.png|Seats six Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.06.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.06.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.07.36 PM.png|Enter Toxicclaw Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.15.40 PM.png|The heck...? Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.15.51 PM.png|Odd angle there...and is that the ground on the left? 0_0 Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.16.39 PM.png|Parachutes! :D Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.17.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.21.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.22.00 PM.png|Enter Goldboar, aka Gaint Yellow Rabbit, or the GYR Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.23.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.23.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.24.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.24.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.24.51 PM.png|Monks do crazy things, man Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.25.18 PM.png|Enter... Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.25.28 PM.png|Arachnablade (sorry Anonny, but you didn't have anything to back it up with) Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.26.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.26.30 PM.png|See? Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.27.22 PM.png|Charlemange's Private Quaters Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.28.02 PM.png|Guess he won't be getting the rest of his pay for the week... Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.28.37 PM.png|More words! My..brain...gah... Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.28.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.29.17 PM.png|Some old farm, presumedly in Nebraska Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.30.07 PM.png|xP Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.30.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.31.02 PM.png 12: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZPUuIXwJok Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.45.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.46.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.46.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.50.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.50.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.55.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.00.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.01.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.15.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.17.39 PM.png|Dramatic Ace Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.18.14 PM.png|Goodie, more new stuff Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.24.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.26.53 PM.png|I had to shrink this because of pandas Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.27.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.28.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.31.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.33.37 PM.png|O_P Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.33.52 PM.png|Enter Dragonburn Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.34.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.34.36 PM.png|Don't taze me, bro Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.34.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.36.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.36.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.37.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.37.50 PM.png|So far, the most we have for a name of this guy is, "Your Worst Nightmare", which isn't much of a name, to be honest Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.38.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.45.40 PM.png|Comparison between the two colors of Core-Tech Cores. Notice the darker blue on the right? Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.47.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.47.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.48.13 PM.png|Did you know:Glowblade has a pattern on its back? Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.53.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.53.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.54.25 PM.png|Finally got a name, Dom Pyro Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.56.52 PM.png|... Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.57.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.57.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.59.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.59.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.01.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.01.22 PM.png|Why do all the historic monuments seem to crumble when Chase gets there? Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.01.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.02.09 PM.png|My point is made Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.02.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.03.12 PM.png|Dun dun dun 13: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugI-9AL0z3c Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.28.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.28.28 PM.png|Burst out laughing when I saw this Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.32.25 PM.png|:/ Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.37.11 PM.png|There's that volcano again Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.38.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.38.55 PM.png|Robots! :3 Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.39.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.39.18 PM.png|I got a rock Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.40.40 PM.png|Volcano. :| Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.41.10 PM.png|Robots :| Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.41.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.42.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.43.12 PM.png|Volcano go BOOM! Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.44.28 PM.png|Robots >:L Or, more precisely, Security Drones Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.52.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.52.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.54.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.54.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.55.36 PM.png|Old man? Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.55.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.56.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.58.17 PM.png|*gaps* Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.59.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.03.45 PM.png|More tasers...uh... Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.04.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.04.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.05.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.05.23 PM.png|Interesting Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.05.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.06.26 PM.png|Lock V2, maybe? Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.07.17 PM.png|Best. Face. Ever. Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.15.12 PM.png|What did you think this would actually accomplish? Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.15.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.16.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.16.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.17.08 PM.png|Oh no, here we go again... D: Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.24.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.24.42 PM.png|More volcano go BOOM Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.26.42 PM.png|I am Gother Elric, king of the mole people! Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.27.20 PM.png|Oh crud... Well, see you guys in about 1:30 to two hours. :D Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 21:16, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:SunoCast